


Graduation

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, no gender-specific pronouns used for mc, very minor spoilers for chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: With Griffin’s hand in yours and your eyes closed against the moonlight, you can almost make yourself believe that you’ve traveled back in time.The night before you graduate from Penderghast, you spend some time revisiting old memories, and making new ones.





	Graduation

With Griffin’s hand in yours and your eyes closed against the moonlight, you can almost make yourself believe that you’ve traveled back in time. You can see the flickering lights of the Solstice party, hear the shouts and giggles echoing faintly through the woods. A smile plays over your lips—that was undoubtedly one of the best nights of your life.

 _But so is this one_ , you think as Griffin gently squeezes your hand and your eyes open to the present.

“What were you thinking about?” he asks softly. The ridges of the solid tree trunk dig slightly into your back, but you hardly notice.

“The party,” you say, knowing that he will understand which one you mean.

Griffin grins. His dark eyes gleam in the soft moonlight, and you find yourself entranced, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. “I thought so,” he says. “I was thinking of it too.”

“I was completely blown away. I had never even imagined anything like it before,” you say.

“Yeah,” Griffin says, staring into your eyes. “Me either.”

You cock your head at him in confusion—he had gone to the rave his freshman year, hadn’t he?—and see the smirk playing across his lips. Even after being together for this long, comments like that from Griffin can still make you blush, and you do, hiding your pink-tinged face against him.

“I can’t believe how cheesy that was,” you mutter into his shoulder.

Griffin laughs, releasing your hand in favor of putting his arms around you. “But it’s true,” he says. “I never thought that I would meet someone like you, Eli.”

You turn your head so your nose brushes his neck, and he holds you tighter. “You believe in me. You always have, even when we first met. You make me laugh, and smile, and pick me up when I’m down. I’m a better person because of you.” He pauses and you lift your head up, gazing into his beautiful eyes. “You’re amazing, Eli. I’m so lucky to have met you.”

You grin, and you can’t help it—tears start to well up in your eyes. You lift the hem of your shirt to wipe them away, and when you lower your hands, you see that Griffin’s eyes are wet, too.

“You’re such a dork,” you say, sniffling a little.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“You’re right.” You reach out and gently touch his cheek. “I wouldn’t. I love you so much, Griffin. More than I know how to say.”

“I love you too, Eli. I always will.”

After a while, the tree becomes a little uncomfortable, so the two of you walk hand in hand across campus, not heading in any particular direction.

“Are you nervous?” Griffin asks as you stop on a bridge, looking down into the lazily flowing river under you.

“A little,” you admit. “Penderghast has been my life for what feels like a lot longer than four years. It’s kind of scary to think about what happens after.”

Griffin offers you a gentle smile. “Post-college life was definitely intimidating at first. But I’m confident you’ll be fine, Eli. You can do whatever you put your mind to.”

“Yeah,” you say, smiling back at him. “As long as you’re with me, I feel like I can do anything.”

“It’s not _me_ who made you one of the most powerful Sun-Atts in history, doofus,” Griffin says, ruffling your hair.

“No,” you concede, grinning at him now, “but you’re the one who makes me _shine_.”

Griffin rolls his eyes, but as he leans in to kiss you, you can see the matching grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> one time griffin langley punched me in the face. [it was awesome.](https://deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com)


End file.
